Au bord du lac
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Newt & Tom] Prompt: Newt Scamander, jeune élève de Poufsouffle, tente de devenir ami avec le ténébreux et isolé Tom Jedusor, Serpentard de son état.


_Bonsoir à tous!_

 _J'ai écrit ce texte pour un prompt de mon NaNoWriMo 2017._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

La rentrée avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt, et comme chaque année, Newt Scamander cherchait déjà à éviter ses camarades de classe trop bruyants au profit du parc de l'école, bien que balayé par les vents et la pluie. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pourtant pas les plus agités; Newt était bien content de ne pas faire partie de Griffondor, de loin les plus intenables, surtout les plus jeunes, même si les élèves des classes supérieures n'étaient pas en reste quand il s'agissait de mettre le château sans dessus-dessous.

Il avait donc quitté sa salle commune en ce samedi après-midi, cherchant refuge autour du lac malgré la bruine qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille.

Les pans de son écharpe jaune et grise s'envolaient au gré de ses pas, tout comme son sac à bandoulière, rempli de livres et pesant de tout son poids sur son épaule. Il avait bon espoir de ce côté-là, les sorts d'allègement étaient au programme de la quatrième année. Il était temps! C'était injuste que les élèves les plus jeunes, qui étaient aussi ceux qui travaillaient le plus - avant qu'ils comprennent qu'il y avait des techniques plus efficaces que de passer son temps à étudier et à transporter de lourds grimoires - soient ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces quelques sorts élémentaires qui facilitaient tant la vie une fois qu'on les maîtrisait.

Évidemment, personne n'écouterait Newt s'il décidait de s'ouvrir de ce problèmes aux personnes concernées, alors comme d'habitude il gardait sa bouche fermée et écoutait les autres parler, même si au fond de lui il n'en pensait pas moins. Si seulement quelqu'un daignait lui demander son avis!

Il shoota dans un caillou qui rencontra la surface noire du lac avec un bruit étouffé. Il observa un instant le rond qui s'effaçait dans l'eau et allait reprendre son chemin lorsque le même bruit retentit de nouveau, sans que Newt n'ait bougé.

Surpris, il regarda l'eau, puis ses pieds, et enfin se retourna dans l'espoir de découvrir d'où venait le bruit.

La réponse était simple quoique surprenante. Derrière lui, adossé contre un arbre, se tenait un autre élève, un Serpentard en plus. Newt n'avait de manière générale rien contre eux, ils étaient calmes et s'occupaient de leurs affaires, mais celui-ci en particulier était hors de la norme.

Il était... provoquant, oui, c'était le mot. Il lançait des regards noirs à quiconque essayait de croiser son regard et de manière générale semblait incapable de ne pas se faire remarquer, même si comme Newt, il se déplaçait rarement en bande, sous-entendu, il n'avait pas particulièrement d'amis.

Il devait être en cinquième ou en sixième année, Newt ne savait pas exactement. Pourquoi il s'en préoccupait, d'ailleurs?

Oh, parce que cet individu avait osé avoir la même idée que lui, alors qu'une personne saine d'esprit ne se serait pas aventurée dehors un samedi après-midi par ce temps alors que les salles communes du château offrait bien plus de confort.

Le confort contre le calme, visiblement ils avaient fait le même choix, à moins que le Serpentard ne soit là pour une autre raison.

Newt hésita. Il aurait très bien pu baisser les yeux et continuer sa route autour du lac pour se trouver un autre arbre et profiter de son après-midi sans se lancer perturber par le regard provocateur d'un Serpentard qui le considérait certainement comme un faible juste parce qu'il était à Poufsouffle.

En même temps, l'idée d'adresser quelques mots à quelqu'un qui semblait avoir les mêmes envies que lui ne paraissait pas si mauvaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » lâcha le Serpentard de manière agressive, en agissant comme si Newt venait de déranger son repos.

« Tu n'as pas le monopole du bord du lac, » répondit Newt calmement.

Il vit que l'autre fut désarçonné par sa répartie, mais il se reprit rapidement et fit un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette. Newt comprit le message sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un mot supplémentaire. Il secoua la tête et tourna la talons, reprenant son chemin le long du lac, se forçant à ne pas regarder derrière lui pour voir ce que le Serpentard faisait.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se recroisèrent pas avant la semaine suivant, le samedi très précisément. Au lieu de sortir sur le coup de quinze heures comme la dernière fois, Newt quitta le château juste après le déjeuner et hâta le pas pour arriver au plus vite là où il avait croisé le Serpentard la dernière fois.

Entre temps, il avait suffisamment prêté attention aux rumeurs de couloirs pour apprendre son nom.

Tom, Tom Jedusor. Un nom très commun pour un personnage qui ne semblait pas connaître cet adjectif, de ce que Newt pouvait voir extérieurement.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils en arrivant en face de l'arbre ou Tom se trouvait déjà. Le Serpentard leva les yeux de son livre comme si ça lui demandait un énorme effort et darda Newt de son regard noir.

« Tu n'as pas bien compris la dernière fois? Cherche-toi un autre coin. » ordonna-t-il, sans cligner des yeux pour faire bonne mesure.

Le plus curieux fut sans doute que Newt ne se sentit pas autant impressionné par cette démonstration d'hostilité. Ça ressemblait trop à une couverture que l'autre utiliserait pour être tranquille.

Newt s'abstint de réagir et s'en alla, sauf que contrairement à la fois précédente, il s'arrêta une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et s'installa sur une pierre plate au bord de l'eau, posant son sac à côté de lui et faisant tourner doucement son épaule pour la dégourdir un peu.

S'il se tournait légèrement sur la droite, il avait une très bonne vue du Serpentard qui le regardait fixement d'un air vaguement ahuri, ce qui, Newt songea, massacrait sa crédibilité en le rendant plus humain, ce qui n'était pas forcément un problème.

Peut-être que pour un Serpentard ça l'était; Newt ne savait pas quelles étaient leurs ambitions secrètes.

Newt retint un léger sourire et ouvrit son sac. Il ne parvenait à savoir pourquoi il trouvait aussi intéressant de quitter un château bondé pour rejoindre un autre être humain qui ne voulait visiblement pas de lui dans les parages, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait.

Le jeune homme se considérait comme un Poufsouffle dans de nombreux aspects de sa personnalité, mais parfois il se faisait la remarque que sa capacité à agir sans réfléchir - ou à agir en occultant volontairement le fruit de sa réflexion préalable - aurait mérité à elle seule de l'envoyer à Griffondor.

Il sortit un livre de botanique de son sac et commença à parcourir le chapitre sur les plantes aquatiques, jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre au Serpentard non loin de là.

C'était tout à fait particulier d'avoir envie d'être à côté d'un autre individu qui avait fais tout ce qu'il pouvait pour signifier à Newt qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans les parages. Était-ce dû à un esprit de contradiction plus développé que la moyenne?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Newt avait réussi à lire un demi-chapitre, lorsqu'il sentit soudainement comme une odeur de brûlé. Il baissa les yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. L'herbe à ses pieds était en train de brûler joyeusement, gagnant du terrain vers un pan de son écharpe.

Newt se retourna furieusement vers Tom qui, penché sur son propre ouvrage, avait un mince sourire aux lèvres. Le Poufsouffle secoua la tête d'incrédulité et sortit précipitamment sa baguette pour endiguer les dégâts. Il lança un « Aguamenti » et pesta lorsqu'il constata que ça ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde.

Évidemment ! Le sort ne fonctionnait pas sur les feux magiques, et à coup sûr le Serpentard lui avait lancé une boule de feu particulièrement vicieuse. Newt ramassa ses affaires qu'il fourra dans son sac et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les flammes continuant de dévorer l'herbe.

Il fixa le Serpentard pendant de longues secondes, se demandant s'il allait faire quelque chose ou s'il comptait laisser son sort détruire toute la végétation du bord du lac, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Plus particulièrement, Newt était connu pour s'échapper du château dès qu'il le pouvait pour échapper au bruit. Il n'avait pas envie que cet échappatoire se dérobe à cause de la stupidité d'un élève plus âgé.

Il dû bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : le Serpentard ne faisait rien, il continuait de lire son livre avec la plus grande nonchalance, comme si la situation ne le regardait en rien. Newt leva les yeux au ciel et se força à réfléchir encore plus vite. Il allait devoir trouver une solution tout seul.

Il était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'elle vint à lui et il voulut se maudire pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il lança précipitamment le sort « Finito incantatem » et constata avec soulagement que le feu se replia sur lui-même jusqu'à disparaître, ne laissant derrière que des traces sombres et une odeur de brûlé.

Newt soupira et s'essuya le front avec sa manche en tenant toujours sa baguette dans sa main. Le Serpentard avait relevé la tête de son livre et l'observait désormais, presque désarçonné par la réussite du Poufsouffle. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Newt lui envoie un sourire moqueur.

Il avait envie de montrer à l'autre à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était stupide et dangereux, mais en même temps, Tom l'intriguait encore d'avantage et s'il commençait à lui déballer vraiment ce qu'il pensait, ses chances de lui parler normalement un jour se rapprocheraient dangereusement de zéro.

Alors lança un dernier regard au Serpentard et tourna les talons, décidant de remettre une prochaine interaction à la semaine suivante.

Ce jour-là, Newt sécha le déjeuner dans la grande salle et rejoignit le lac peu après onze heures du matin. Il savait au fond de lui que Tom y serait déjà, pendant la semaine il avait été attentif à la localisation du jeune homme et il avait remarqué qu'il ne se montrait que très rarement aux repas du midi et que le soir il ne restait jamais très longtemps. Et hormis ces courts moments, Newt ne parvenait jamais à le croiser dans les couloirs. Le Serpentard était pire qu'un fantôme.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu habituel, il constata qu'effectivement, Tom y était déjà. Il n'invectiva pas Newt cette fois-ci, se contentant de le regarder longuement. Newt ne baissa pas les yeux et se tint droit devant lui, une main crispée autour de la bandoulière de son sac contenant sa baguette, au cas où le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? » demanda Tom, l'air fatigué malgré son stoïcisme.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu as déjà vu une Acromentula ? » répondit Newt.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Une Acromentula. C'est une très grosse araignée qui court plus vite qu'un Sombral. »

« Et ? »

« Et bien tu fais moins peur qu'une Acromentula. »

« Je, euh... »

Newt entendit pour la première fois Tom bégayer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres, » expliqua Newt sans répondre à la question posée.

Tom soupira et marmonna quelque chose que le Poufsouffle ne comprit pas.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important dans cette discussion. »

« Ta compagnie est préférable à celle des autres élèves, » clarifia Newt, surprit d'entendre cela sortir de sa bouche et de se rendre compte qu'il le pensait réellement.

« Même si je te jette des boules de feu ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu me jettes des boules de feu. »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, » lâcha Tom, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à dire.

« Tu penses ça de tous les Poufsouffle. »

« Tu ne tiens pas assez à ta propre vie pour être complètement un Poufsouffle, » lança Tom en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il critiquait l'absence d'instinct de survie de Newt alors qu'il était responsable de l'attaque.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé avec ton Acromentula. »

Newt sourit.

« Elles ne m'effraient pas vraiment, en plus. Il faut juste savoir leur parler. »

« Zéro instinct de survie, c'est un miracle que tu sois arrivé à cet âge-là, » marmonna Tom.

« Tu voudrais en voir une ? »

Tom fit la grimace. Il est fou ce gamin...

« Quoi, tu en as une dans ton sac ? »

« Non, mais il y en a dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Tom frissonna, à la fois de peur et de curiosité.

« En fait tu viens me déranger ici dans l'espoir que je finisse par t'accompagner dans tes plans dangereux ? »

Ce fut au tour de Newt de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me dis pas que les Serpentard sont des couards. »

Tom eut l'air profondément offensé.

« Je vais te montrer si je suis couard. »

« Je n'attends que ça, » l'encouragea Newt.

« Allons la voir, ta bestiole. Elle a intérêt à être plus intéressante que cette conversation. »

« Tu verras, tu vas aimer, » le rassura Newt avec sincérité et espoir.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je suis assez d'accord, le duo est original, mais en étendant un peu les chronologies, ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que ces deux-là aient pu se rencontrer à Poudlard... Mais est-ce que Newt aurait sauvé Tom, est-ce que Tom aurait entraîné Newt, je laisse cela à votre appréciation!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, les commentaires sont appréciés!_


End file.
